The Driver
The Driver is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. It is one of the missions which protagonist Tommy Vercetti does independently, and is accessed from the Malibu Club, a club located in Vice Point, Vice City. Mission Tommy, Ken and Phil are all in the club, with Tommy saying that the heist plan is coming together nicely, and the only thing left to do is to hire a driver. Ken suggests himself, but Phil suggests Hilary King, describing him as a great driver. Phil calls Hilary, and asks if he can offer his services to Tommy. He says yes, but only if Tommy beats him in a race. Tommy goes outside to Hilary, who is inside his Sabre Turbo. He explains that if Tommy loses to him, he will not work for Tommy. Tommy then gets inside a Sentinel and races against Hilary. He passes through all checkpoints scattered around Vice Beach, all while being chased by the Vice City Police Department for illegal racing. Later on, he eventually passes the finish line first, and Hilary agrees to work for him. Script Tommy Vercetti: Things are starting to come together nicely here. Ken Rosenberg: What's the plan, Tommy? Que pasa, amigo? Tommy Vercetti: The plan is you keep doing that like a moron. Phil Cassidy: (laughs) Tommy Vercetti: Anyhow, we need a driver. Ken Rosenberg: Tommy, I'll do it. I can drive. Phil Cassidy: You want Hilary, mister. Not some smart-talking law school chump. Hilary's the real deal. You ain't never seen anyone drive so fast. I'll give him a call here. (dials phone) Hey Hil, it's Phil. How's it going? No, don't talk. We'll reminisce later. You want to do me a favor? I got me a guy from up north. No, no, I don't think he was in the service; but he wants a driver. For a bit of action. Okay, I understand. Tommy Vercetti: What'd he say? Phil Cassidy: Well, he'll do it, no problem. Well, there might be a little problem - see, he has abandonment issues. Seems he won't work for anyone who can't beat him. Something to do with his momma. Anyway, he wants to race you first, said he'd meet you outside. (Screen turns black) Tommy Vercetti: Abandonment issues! Who is this freak... why can't I meet someone normal for a change? (Outside the club) Hilary King: You Tommy? Of course you're Tommy. I mean, why else would anyone want to speak to me? OK. Consider it this way - I'll drive for you IF, and only IF, you can drive properly. Leave me alone - and I'll never forgive you. (While racing) VCPD: Illegal street race in progress at Vice Point. Calling all officers. Street racers, this is illegal and forbidden! (After racing, when Tommy has won) Hilary King: OK. I'll drive for you, but please, treat me bad. Reward The reward for this mission is $3,000. The mission The Job is unlocked. Trivia *The song heard during the opening cutscene is "In a Big Country" by Big Country. It isn't featured on any radio station in GTA Vice City. The song is replaced by "The Message" by Grandmaster Flash & The Furious Five (which is featured on the radio station Wildstyle) in later versions. *The song heard inside Hilary's car during the cutscene where Tommy meets him is "All Night Long" by Mary Jane Girls. It is featured on the radio station Fever 105. See also *Mission walkthrough Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions